My Sweet Romance
by PenWars
Summary: Kazuki Akita is a very lonely man. When a waiter takes special interest in him, will the two fall in love? Or will Kazuki's stubborn personality constantly push him away? Yaoi, one-shot, the characters and the story are my own. :3 Rated M for later chapters full of lemons.
1. First Encounter

**My Sweet Romance**

** -By PenWars**

Kazuki Akita sighed miserably as he entered the, all too familiar, café. He had been coming to this café ever since he had moved to this small, miserable town. In fact, he came here so much, that his seat was practically reserved.

The young man took his seat at the table facing the ocean. The sun was setting perfectly, making the scene all the more beautiful. Kazuki released a small grunt, before turning to the menu swiftly. He didn't have time to focus on the view or the café. He only had time to eat before he would return home to continue with his work.

"What can I get you today, Sir? The usual?"

Kazuki looked up at a blue haired male. He released a soft sigh as he handed him the menu, mumbling, "Just…get me a parfait. Or something…" He trailed off as he pushed up his glasses, returning his focus to the ocean.

The blue haired waiter lingered a bit, before finally darting off towards the kitchen. Kazuki closed his eyes slowly and attempted to relax, his knee fidgeting madly. He needed to get home as soon as possible. He needed to finish with his paperwork. He needed to send everything in tonight, no exceptions.

"Here you are."

Kazuki turned at the voice, opening his eyes, and gasped. He stared at the food laid out in front of him. A parfait was there, but it lay amongst a tray full of pastries. Grimacing, he turned to the waiter and snapped, "Is this supposed to be funny?"

The man shrugged before saying with a chuckle, "I guess it could be."

Kazuki clenched his teeth together and the man quickly added, "You said to get you a parfait or something. So I got you a parfait, and something!"

Pushing his glasses up again, Kazuki turned back to his food. He rubbed his forehead and growled, "Whatever. Thanks."

"No problem. Hopefully these will sweeten you up a bit, huh?"

Flinching, Kazuki quickly turned to the man. He glared at him as he snapped, "What the hell is your problem? Do you not understand that I could have your ass fired any second?!"

The blue haired man laughed as he replied teasingly, "Calm down, would'ja? I just want to see you smile. Is there something wrong with that?"

Kazuki gasped slightly, his face twisting in shock. "Wh-What?" He questioned, looking from the man to his food.

"You've been coming to this place for six months now and I've never seen you smile. Not once. I mean, are you ever having a good day?" The waiter questioned, putting his hands on his hips. "I like to see people smile, so-!"

"What's your name?" Kazuki snapped, sneering at the waiter. However, the waiter still seemed unfazed by the man's harsh tone.

"My name is Haru Yoshida. What's yours?"

"Kazuki Akita," he hissed. He stood up swiftly and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Glaring at the man with his brown eyes, he finished, "I'm done here. YOU can pay my tab." Storming from the restaurant, he listened as Haru called out, "Come again!"

"Over my dead body." Kazuki muttered coldly.

"Kazuki, you've really disappointed me. I expected better from you."

Kazuki massaged his right temple as he held his cellphone to his left ear. He sat on a bench, focusing more on his shoes than the conversation.

"I mean honestly. This is just…worthless. How long did you spend on this? Five minutes?"

"Five weeks…" Kazuki mumbled, clenching his teeth together.

"If this is your work in five weeks, I'd hate to see it in five minutes." The man on the other end sighed before saying, "Try again next time."

With those final words, he hung up the phone. Kazuki looked down at his cellphone and mumbled, "Thanks." He snapped his own cellphone shut and tucked it into his coat pocket. Putting his head into his hands, the man stayed silent. He hated talking to his "boss", otherwise known as his father. He hated being treated as an outcast, as garbage. For whatever reason, his family chose to put colossal amounts of pressure on his shoulders. He _must _be better than his three older brothers and if he wasn't, he meant nothing to them. Swallowing hard, the man sat up slowly and released a gentle sigh.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Kazuki blinked and slowly turned to eye the familiar voice. However, when he locked onto the voice's owner, he grimaced. Standing up swiftly, he snapped, "Go away."

Behind him, stood the waiter from a few weeks ago. The one that had chased Kazuki away from the café. The blue haired moron. Haru Yoshida.

Kazuki continued to storm away as the man behind protested. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and picked up his pace. When he couldn't hear the waiter anymore, he slowly looked over his shoulder. However, he was only met by Haru tackling him into the grass. Sitting up quickly, he glared at the man and growled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"L-Listen!" The waiter called, standing up slowly. "Just…listen!"

Kazuki stood up as well and brushed his pants off. He crossed his arms and locked onto the Haru's purple eyes. The blue haired man released a gentle sigh and said confidently, "I…I wanted to apologize about the way I acted. A few weeks ago. I didn't…I didn't know you'd stop showing up! I was just teasing you, honest!"

Kazuki rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't really care. I never liked that dingy place anyway." He turned on his heel and started walking away, calling over his shoulder, "See you later."

"W-Wait!" Haru called, rushing after Kazuki. He reached out and pulled on his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let go of me! What is-!"

"Please come back." Haru said simply, looking at Kazuki sternly. "Please…I just. I want to see you smile. Whenever you come into the café, I can't keep my eyes off you."

Kazuki flinched and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"I can't help thinking that…that maybe, if you smile, you'll finally be happy with yourself."

Kazuki felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't explain how he felt at that moment. He swallowed hard and tore away from Haru's grip. "Leave me alone," he hissed.

"But-!"

"I said leave me alone!" He turned to glare at the man behind him. Silently, he turned back around and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Haru watched him go as he slowly dropped his hand. Grimacing, he mumbled, "Dammit…"


	2. Drunken Fool

**My Sweet Romance**

** -By PenWars**

Kazuki Akita groaned as he stumbled from the building behind him. He hiccupped and leaned against the building for support. Grimacing as he tried to focus on his new, blurry and turning path, he muttered, "Damn…" The man took another step forward and nearly fell onto his face. However, he was able to sturdy himself and continue wobbling back to his apartment building.

Kazuki had arrived at the bar around eight o'clock. He had drank to his heart's content, until he could no longer feel what he felt inside. He could no longer feel…confused or furious.

It had been two weeks now since he had last seen Haru, but he couldn't seem to take his mind off him. He thought of him constantly and sometimes, he would think about spying on the café. However, his conscience always got the best of him as he reminded himself that he was busy. Very busy.

Stopping for a minute, Kazuki leaned on another building. He put a hand over his mouth as he grumbled, "I think I'm gonna be sick…" He closed his eyes slightly and began to regret every last drink he had had.

"Kazuki? Is that you?"

Opening his eyes, Kazuki turned to the voice. Grimacing, he grumbled, "Geez…why…why you always gotta…st-stalk me? Huh? You freakin' weirdo."

Haru couldn't help but chuckle from where he stood. He shrugged his shoulders and replied gently, "Dunno. Guess I just find you really attractive."

Kazuki rolled his eyes and started moving again. "Leave me alone." He snapped, waving a flimsy hand at the man. The blue haired man simply replied, "Alright. But don't come crying to me when you need someone." Kazuki simply rolled his eyes and continued walking. He walked on for what felt like hours, taking a right turn at the corner, and stumbled to the side sharply. He swore under his breath and prepared himself for impact. However, he was incredibly shocked as his head hit something soft and warm. He blinked and slowly looked up at what had caught him. Or rather, who had caught him.

"Haru?" He mumbled, groaning. "What…what did I just…say?"

Haru only chuckled as he threw the man's arm around his shoulders. He stood up slowly and asked, "Where are you headed, hm?"

"Some…stupid apartment building. By the ocean." Kazuki slurred, hiccupping again.

"Right, right. What room number?" Haru questioned as he began to walk.

"One-O-Four…" Kazuki trailed off as he groaned again. "My head is spinning," he mumbled sourly.

"I know. It'll be even worse in the morning, trust me." Haru replied, smiling. However, he stopped smiling as Kazuki turned to the side suddenly and vomited all over the sidewalk. The man panted heavily afterwards and mumbled something under his breath. He turned back to Haru to say something, but ended up vomiting on the man instead.

Haru cringed as he clenched his teeth together. Swallowing, he said gently, "O…kay. Let's just…hurry and get you home, alright?" Kazuki only nodded as he allowed the man to drag him off to his apartment building.

Once inside the apartment building, Haru sighed heavily. He looked down at Kazuki, who lay sprawled out on his bed, before chuckling softly. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around. Searching the room, he heard the other man mumble, "Why don't you…change your clothes? M'sure you'll fit in…i-in mine."

Haru turned to the man and raised an eyebrow. He had his eyes closed and as he lay like he did, he truly looked peaceful. Frowning, the blue haired man replied, "Sure." He pulled off his puke covered shirt and asked, "Do you have something I can put this in, Kazuki?"

The man didn't reply and Haru simply shook his head. He balled the shirt into a ball and walked out into the kitchen. He searched for a plastic bag, opening and closing cupboard doors, before finally finding a couple. He double bagged both his shirt and his pants, and tossed the bag by the front door. Walking back into Kazuki's room, he looked at the man and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kazuki…you okay?" He questioned.

Kazuki looked up at Haru from where he sat. He had his back pressed against the wall and his feet stretched out in front of him. He was staring down at his hands until Haru re-entered. He nodded his head and replied, "Yeah. Just…thinking." He groaned as he dragged his body forward, pulling it off the bed.

"Kazuki, hey, lay down!" Haru said quickly, rushing over to the man. However, the man simply smacked him away.

"I just…n-need to get dressed. I'm disgusting." Kazuki grumbled, stumbling over to his dresser. He pulled one of the drawers open and pulled out a white, button-up shirt, and a pair of grey pajama pants. He stumbled backwards and sat on the edge of his bed. Looking up at Haru, he smirked before saying, "You look nice…without the uniform and stuff."

Haru blushed, realizing that he was standing in nothing but his boxers. He cleared his throat and walked over to the dresser. He listened to Kazuki get dressed behind him as he pulled open the drawer. Rummaging through the clothing, he finally settled on a loose, black shirt and a pair of white sweatpants. Turning back to the drunken man, he chuckled and asked, "Tired?"

Kazuki chuckled as he rolled onto his side and hiccupped. His clothes were lying on the floor as he now attempted to kick of his socks. He chuckled again and said, "Not really."

Haru nodded and walked over to the man. He grabbed his left ankle and helped him slip off his sock. Grabbing his other ankle, he repeated the process and looked up at Kazuki. Releasing a gentle sigh, he sat down beside the man. He stayed quiet, simply staring at the wall. He didn't want to bother Kazuki, especially when he barely knew the man.

"I really…hate myself."

Haru flinched and turned to look at Kazuki. The man had his eyes half shut as he stared off into the distance. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Haru said gently, "Kazuki, don't say such things. You don't have any reason to-!"

"But," Kazuki said suddenly, grabbing onto Haru's sleeve. He stayed quiet, mulling over his thoughts. Haru fidgeted slightly and opened his mouth to speak, but Kazuki finished with, "I think…I think I might…really love you."

Haru gasped and stared at the man with wide eyes. Kazuki looked up at the man, locking eyes with him for a split second. He instantly blushed and buried his face into his bed, grumbling, "At least…I think I do."

The blue haired man was at a loss for words. He simply stared at Kazuki and wracked his brain for something, anything to say back to this man. Kazuki had just openly admitted his feelings to him, but were they lies? Were they simply alcohol-induced tales?

"I…I love you too, Kazuki." Haru replied, clearing his throat and scratching at his nose. "I-I think…"

It was silent in the room for a minute. Neither one of the men spoke, as they simply thought of what they had just said. Finally, Kazuki broke the silence with a soft laugh. He turned to look at Haru and sat up quickly. The blue haired man flinched and felt himself gasp as Kazuki moved.

In an instant, their lips locked. Kazuki put a gentle hand on Haru's thigh, leaning close to the man. They stayed connected for several minutes, neither one of them moving. Haru finally closed his eyes and leaned in to the feeling. They parted for a split second, before quickly trapping one another in a second kiss. The kiss grew more passionate and heated as their tongues battled with one another. Releasing again, the men stared at each other. Haru swallowed and panted softly. Suddenly, he gasped again and shook his head.

"K-Kazuki, I…I can't do this! You're drunk, so it wouldn't be-!" Haru protested.

"It's okay." Kazuki murmured, grabbed the collar of his shirt. He grinned as he pulled Haru closer to him and whispered softly, "I want you to show me what it feels like…to love another man."


	3. Show Me How a Man Does It

**My Sweet Romance**

** -By PenWars**

***Warning – This chapter contains lemon**

Haru felt his breath hitch as he stared at the man before him. He swallowed and stuttered, "K-Kazuki…what?"

Kazuki chuckled as he flopped onto his back. He lay still and jabbed a finger at Haru. "I want you to pleasure me." He said, matter-of-factly. Hiccupping, he laid his hand back down and added, "You wanted to see me smile…didn't you?"

Haru flinched and blushed heavily. "W-Well…yes, but-!"

"Then," Kazuki sat up quickly, locking eyes with Haru. He grinned slyly and finished, "Make me smile."

Haru could feel the heat rushing to his lower end. He swallowed and looked away with a blush. "Kazuki," he said softly. "I just…you're drunk, so—GAH!"

Kazuki had yanked the man down suddenly. He let the man fall onto his back on the bed before leaning over him and kissing him passionately. He reached a sly hand down to the man's growing erection and rubbed against it. He chuckled as Haru grunted beneath him. Releasing from the kiss, Kazuki pulled his hand away as well. He released a heavy sigh and fell onto his back. He looked over at Haru and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Ready?"

Haru quickly pulled himself up and climbed on top of Kazuki. He looked down at the man and said sternly, "If you get pissed at me for this in the morning…this will never happen again." Kazuki chuckled as he replied, "Understood."

Haru instantly went to work on Kazuki's neck. He nibbled on the skin, earning soft breaths of pleasure. He kissed over the spots he had nibbled on, and slowly moved his lips towards the man's ear. He nibbled on his earlobe, earning a gentle groan, and chuckled. He pressed his knee up against Kazuki's lower regions and earned another groan.

The blue haired man pulled himself away as he quickly turned to the man's shirt. He unbuttoned it as quickly as he could, and pulled it off the man. Tossing it to the ground, he leaned down.

"Eager, are we?" Kazuki asked with a chuckle. He gasped as the man began to lick and nibble at his nipples. He bit them softly as Kazuki released soft cries of pleasure. He could feel his erection growing with each touch. He had no idea that something like this would feel so…incredible.

Haru sat up again and pulled off his own shirt swiftly. He slowly moved down Kazuki and traced the hem of his pants. He looked up at the man, asking him for permission. When he nodded, Haru quickly pulled both his pants and boxers down. He tossed them off to the side as well and looked at Kazuki with a gasp. He trailed his eyes back up to Kazuki's and bit back a laugh. The man was clearly embarrassed as his cheeks burned a fiery red. He had his head turned to the side as he clenched his teeth tightly.

Haru chuckled and slipped off his own pants and boxers. Crawling on top of the man again, he leaned down and kissed his neck softly.

"Kazuki," he said softly, rubbing a hand across one of the man's nipples. Kazuki gasped and replied sharply, "Wh-What?"

"Turn your head so I can see you." Haru said simply. He moved his hand to the man's other nipple and watched as he turned his head slowly. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed the man passionately on the lips. After pulling away, he looked over the man. He locked onto his brown eyes and stayed like that for a moment, trapped in their gaze. Haru sighed gently and asked softly, "Kazuki…do you have any lube?"

Kazuki's blush darkened as he shook his head silently. Nodding his head slowly, Haru murmured, "I see…" He chuckled gently and asked, "How about lotion?"

The man thought for a moment, before clearing his throat. "It's," he began, "it's in the bathroom. Behind the mirror."

Haru pulled himself off the man slowly and whispered, "Don't move. Alright?" He watched Kazuki nod before rushing into the bathroom. He opened the mirror and searched desperately for the lotion. When he finally found it, he rushed back out into the bathroom. He climbed back on top of Kazuki and released a gentle sigh.

"Alright, good. This stuff will make the beginning a little…less painful." Haru said gently, smiling. Kazuki nodded and replied with a smirk, "Just do what you have to do."

Haru pumped as much lotion as he needed into his hand and looked up at Kazuki. Swallowing, he said nervously, "I…I'm gonna stretch you out first, alright?" Kazuki swallowed too and nodded slowly. He lifted his legs for Haru and watched as he the man rubbed the lotion onto his fingers. Haru moved down to his puckered hole and looked up at the man. He trapped the man's lips in a heated kiss, distracting him as much as he could, before inserting the first finger.

Kazuki flinched at the new sensation and gasped loudly. His hands clenched into gentle fists as he closed his eyes. Haru watched him closely, pulling his lips away from the man slowly. He returned his lips to the man's neck and slowly moved his finger around a bit. After some time, he added a second finger, eliciting another gasp from Kazuki. He gave the man some time to relax, checking his face every second, before slowly moving both fingers around. He made scissor motions, earning a gasp and a moan from the man below him. He added the third finger, moved it around, and slowly pumped his fingers into the man. He pulled them out slowly and pushed them back in just as slowly.

"H-Haru!" Kazuki cried, tilting his head back slightly. Haru felt goosebumps run down his spine from the sound. He slowly returned his lips to Kazuki's and picked up the speed with his fingers. The man beneath him cried out and panted heavily. He moaned softly against Haru's lips, making Haru even needier for the man.

Finally, Haru stopped his fingers. He pulled them out gently and positioned himself at the new opening. He licked his lips nervously and looked down at Kazuki. The man looked back at Haru and smiled softly. "G-Go ahead." He murmured.

Haru felt his breath hitch as he stared at the man's smile. It took him a few minutes, and he finally shook his head. Leaning down, he kissed the man's lips and slowly entered him. He moaned at the warmth, the snug fit. It truly felt amazing and he couldn't help but moan a second time.

Kazuki cried out in pain and quickly threw an arm over his eyes. He panted heavily and groaned in pain. He clutched the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Haru," he breathed, his body twitching slightly. "I-It hurts…"

"I know, Kazuki, I know. Just…give it some times." Haru whispered, biting the man's earlobe. He ran a hand across Kazuki's hardened member and earned a loud gasp from the man. He snickered, kissing the man's cheek softly.

Finally, Haru had slid completely in. He remained still for a minute, watching Kazuki closely. He nipped the man's neck and chest gently, before slowly returning to his lips and earlobe.

"Kazuki," he whispered, "I'm moving now." The man only nodded in response. Haru slowly pulled out, stopping at the tip, before slamming back into the man. He moaned loudly at the feeling. Kazuki cried out loudly and grabbed the sheets more tightly.

Haru continued to thrust into the man as slowly as he could. He wanted to thrust so much faster, so much harder, but controlled himself. Kazuki was all that mattered. His comfort and his pleasure was the only thing Haru wanted.

"F-Faster, Haru…" Kazuki murmured, pulling the arm away from his eyes. He smiled as his face twitched slightly, torn between pain and pleasure. Haru kissed the man and instantly began to thrust faster. He thrust as fast as he could, listening to Kazuki pant and moan.

"Unh, ah, H-Haru! Harder!" Kazuki cried, wrapping his arms around the man tightly. Haru moaned into his ear as he thrust as hard as he could. He felt sweat cover his body as he grunted with each thrust. The sensation was incredible. Heat flowed straight to his stomach and his erection as he groaned, "Unh, K-Kazuki, ah!" He grabbed Kazuki's legs suddenly and pushed them up higher. Kazuki moaned loudly at the motion and groaned, "H-Haru, you're…you're so deep! Ah!" He gasped suddenly and his face twisted with pleasure. He moaned even louder before, crying out Haru's name more and more frequently.

"Sh-Shit, Haru! Right there! Right there!" He cried, moaning. He tilted his head back as pleasure filled him. The room was filled with their moans, their panting, skin clapping together, and the creaking of the bed.

"K-Kazuki, I…I-I'm gonna…." Haru moaned against the man and suddenly, his body stiffened. His back arched as he bit down on Kazuki's shoulder gently. Kazuki released a throaty moan and cried out, "Ah! Haru!" Both men came at the same time, Kazuki releasing onto Haru's chest and Haru releasing in Kazuki. Haru finished a few thrusts before slowly pulling out of Kazuki. He panted heavily and collapsed beside the man.

"K-Kazuki that…that was amazing." He murmured, smiling. He turned to look at the man and watched as Kazuki turned to face him. Kazuki looked over Haru before smiling warmly. "Yeah…yeah, it was." He chuckled and moved closer to the man, murmuring, "Haru…I love you."

Haru gasped and stared at the man. He looked over his facial features, his eyes, his perfect hair, everything about him was just…perfect. Smiling calmly, he ran a hand along his cheek and whispered, "I love you too, Kazuki." Yawning, he sat up and pulled the blankets over their bodies. "Now," he said with a chuckle, pulling the man to his chest. "I'll have to take a shower…but I'm too lazy to go right now. So you'll just have to sleep in your own mess."

Kazuki couldn't help but chuckled as he nuzzled the man's chest. He looked up at Haru and said gently, "That's fine by me. Maybe tomorrow…we can make the shower into something…amazing?" Haru blushed and shoved Kazuki's head back down. He put his head atop Kazuki's and replied softly, "Go to sleep. We'll talk about that tomorrow." Kazuki chuckled and said gently, "Goodnight, Haru."

"Goodnight, Kazuki."

Haru looked down at the man and watched him close his eyes. Smiling softly, he kissed the top of his head and murmured, "I love you…so much."


End file.
